powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Anger Empowerment
The ability in which the power of the user is strengthened by anger. a Sub-Power of Affinity. Also Called * Rage Empowerment * Vengeance Empowerment * Hatred Empowerment * Anger Affinity * Hate Affinity * Rage Affinity * Berserker Strength * Rage Mode * Berserker Mode Capability The power of one is strengthened by anger, rage, hated, and vengeance whether that be their own or that of those around them. The user's cold outlook on life can be converted into power whether it be physical strength, accelerated healing or other abilities he/she may possess. Users may also enter such a state that they can ignore negative factors. Limitations * Some users may be limited by the amount of anger they can harness. * Some could lose control when angered, causing harm to even allies. * May be difficult to snap out of rage-filled trance. Associations * Feral Mind * Emotion Manipulation Applications * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Regeneration * Enhanced Durability * Pain Suppression Known Users Gallery 1850013 f496.jpg|The Red Lantern Ring. Kyuubi Naruto2.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) can draw upon the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox whenever he is angered or frustrated, along with other methods. Kagura Berserk.png|Kagura (Gintama) Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skin Bolic (D.Gray-man) Clockwerk Sly.jpg|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) has been kept alive for centuries by his sheer hatred and jealousy of the Cooper Clan. Innersakura.JPG|Sakura's 'Inner-Sakura' (Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden) PD.jpg|Patrick Donovan's flames are sometimes fueled by his intense anger.|link=Fire Manipulation 358358_1263442454070_full.jpg|Tony from Misfist using Beserk Rage Eva2-22_C1584A.jpg|EVA pilot Mari Makinami Illustrious (Neon Genesis Evangelion) under the influence of Anger Empowerment, synchronization with the EVA increases and the pilot gets glowing Irises. Thera's Banes.jpg|Many of Kratos's (God of War) abilities and weapons, such as Thera's Bane (pictured here) are enhanced and fuelled by his anger. Super Sonic STC.jpg|Super Sonic (Sonic the Comic) manifests and takes over Sonic's body whenever he is extremely stressed or angry. Avatar State.jpg|Before the Avatar (Avatar: The Last Airbender) learns to fully control it, the Avatar State manifests during periods of extreme emotional stress or life-threatening situations. Super Saiyan Goku.png|A Saiyan's (Dragon Ball) Super Saiyan transformations are typically triggered by anger. Dark Jak.jpeg|Jak's (Jak and Daxter) transformations into Dark Jak are mostly triggered by his anger. AsuraSixArms.jpg|Asura's (Asura's Wrath) abilities are augmented in proportion to his anger and rage, allowing him to generate six arms among other feats. World-War-Hulk 2.jpg|The Hulk's (Marvel Comics) strength increases in direct portion to his anger. Raven-teen-titans-481368 600 440.jpg|Raven's (DC Comics) powers grow in strength and destructive potential whenever she gets angry or loses control of her emotions. Mighty Ticked.jpg|As seen here, Mighty the Armadillo's (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) strength can fluctuate depending on his health and emotions, becoming especially destructive when enraged. Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) is consumed by an uncontrollable rage that drives him to kill his family members, which also grants him superhuman strength and immortality. Pete Clarner.jpg|Pete Clarner (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) transformed into a super-strong, clawed version of himself whenever angered as the result of a potion affected by the Hellmouth's influence. Werewolf VD.png|Werewolves such as Mason Lockwood (The Vampire Diaries) can gain a boost in all their powers when angered. Ultimo X.png|Ultimo Excalibur (Ultimo Gaming) can enter a berserker state when beaten or angered. Arlong Angry.PNG|When angered, Arlong (One Piece) enters a berserker state whenever he gets angry that boosts his strength and speed greatly, during which his eyes look like this. 18-156.jpg|Pearl and Nash (Angel & Faith) draw strength from primal emotions such as anger. 550px-Dark Kahn render.jpg|Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) is a powerful being of pure rage. Gwen Tennyson Anodite.PNG|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) can access her full Anodite form and its immense magical power when greatly angered. Nero.jpg|Nero's (Devil May Cry 4) Devil Bringer arm was first activated by his anger and despair while trying to save his friend. Jaden Korr.jpg|Jaden Korr (Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy) is one of the few Jedi to have used and mastered Force Rage without falling to the Dark Side. Raphael TMNT.jpg|Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is at times fuelled and strengthened by his anger. Nightwatcher.jpg|The Nightwatcher (TMNT 2007 game) can enter a Rage Mode that greatly increases his strength. Ultimate Shattered Dimensions.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) can enter a Rage Mode that fuels and strengthens his symbiotic suit. Travis.jpg|Travis Touchdown's (No More Heroes) "Dark Side Mode" increases all of his abilities. Richard B Riddick.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) psychologically channels whatever pain he feels into anger and fighting strength. Sonic The Werehog.png|Sonic the Werehog (Sonic Unleashed) can enter an "Unleashed Mode" which enhances his strength and durability. Harry Potter.jpg|Magic users such as Harry Potter (Harry Potter) often tap into their powers during periods of great anger or stress. Dark Willow Blasts.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can tap into powerful dark magic when angry or grief-stricken. Super Mutant Turtles.jpg|When under extreme stress, the TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) transform into monstrous hulks with incredible strength. Blight 800.jpg|Blight's (Batman Beyond) radiation levels increase dramatically whenever he loses his temper. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Enhancements Category:Empowerments Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power